Chase the Monsters Away
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Spoilers for the Greybar Hotel: A little tag to go along with a wonderful episode. Jane and Lisbon go home and take comfort in each other after the chaos.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Wow what an episode. I couldn't help but write a little tag to go with it! I loved it so much and I am so excited for next week! All of the banter and flirting and Jane in a vest! Jordan Harper killed us! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chase the Monsters Away<p>

As soon as they got home Lisbon headed for the shower, he knew it was more than just needing to get clean, it was a cathartic cleansing. She wanted to wash away the grime of prison and the stench of watching a murder and almost being killed herself. Jane set about just trying to make her comfortable, he found her favorite jersey to sleep in, set a bottle of wine out and contemplated if he should find something sugary sweet to really complete the comfort and pampering. But he noticed that she was still in the shower, a lot longer than she normally was and he had to go investigate.

Jane knocked softly on the door. "Lisbon?" But she didn't answer so he slowly opened it. She was wrapped up in a towel, her hair and skin wet but she braced against the wall with her face buried in her hands, the room was clouded with steam from the still running water. So his brave little agent hadn't wanted him to hear her crying.

"Hey," he said gently and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay."

She sought him out for comfort, burying her face into his chest as he stroked her hair. "It just happened so fast. They killed him and I…I just stood there."

"You couldn't have done anything."

"I'm a federal agent, it's my job."

"You were doing your job," Jane reminded her, "you were tracking down criminals to prevent probable terrorism."

She shook her head. "I still failed that man."

Jane pulled back and tucked his hand under her chin to force her to look into his eyes. "He was a car thief, there was no way you could have known he would escalate to murder that quickly. You were unarmed and undercover with three other criminals, there was absolutely nothing you could have done to prevent it," Jane said firmly. "But you did leave clues so we could find them and bring them in, now they are going to pay for those crimes. You didn't fail him or anyone else."

Lisbon sniffled a little and nodded, finally getting that there hadn't been a way to prevent what she couldn't predict. She tucked herself back into his arms though, squeezing him tight. He did the same for another reason; he was just glad that she was here and safe in his arms.

After a little while he led her out of the bathroom and she changed into her jersey for sleep. Jane put on his pajama pants but decided against the shirt for the night, he wanted to feel her up against him. As soon as they were in bed she snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest right over his heart. They were quiet for a while but neither one of them was really thinking about sleep at the moment; they were still trying to let the chaos of the day leave their system.

"I couldn't sleep in there," Lisbon told him, "Only three weeks and I already can't sleep without you."

He smiled then and kissed her hair. "I couldn't sleep either, I didn't like you being somewhere I couldn't keep an eye on you."

"Now you know exactly how I've felt the past twelve years."

"Touché."

She giggled and pressed closer to him. "I told her about you…about us."

He wasn't that surprised but he was curious to know what Lisbon meant by that. "Oh?"

"You said to mix truth in with the lies."

"Yes, partly because you really are a bad liar."

Lisbon smacked his chest and he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lips gently. She still gave him a mock glare before resting her head again. "She thought you being a con artist was cool."

"That's because she didn't know any better."

"She thought it was romantic too," Lisbon admitted, "That we knew each other for so long but wouldn't admit how we felt…then you came after me."

"Romantic is one way to say it," Jane agreed, "Foolish and stupid is another…all that wasted time."

"You weren't ready."

"I was after Red John died, I just didn't want to admit it. I was too afraid to have something to lose again," Jane told her. "Which I was reminded of today when I saw you alone with three guns pointed at you."

Lisbon didn't say anything for a moment; she knew he was right and certainly hated that she'd caused him that pain. He'd already lost one woman he loved; losing another would destroy him entirely. "But you didn't lose me," Lisbon told him, "I'm here because you saved me."

"And then Abbott saved both of us," Jane finished with a little smile.

"Thanks to you and your bread crumbs, Hansel."

They both laughed lightly then, the topic getting away from the horrors they'd had and to relief that they hadn't lost. Lisbon ran her fingertips over his arm, tracing little circles. "Tell me what happened when I was in there."

Jane thought for a moment, searching for something that would keep them in this light mood. "Mmm, Vega used my cup."

"Oops."

"Yes, I'll have to find some way to punish her for that."

Lisbon sat up a little, her eyes flashing. "You will not."

"No one uses my cup."

"She's new, she didn't know."

"All the more reason for her to learn."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and huffed a little. "You are way too possessive of your tea."

"I'm possessive of the things I love," Jane corrected her, "my cup, my tea, my woman…"

"Your woman would like to remind you that she can kick your ass at any time."

He laughed again and traced her cheek with his fingertip. "As long as she's still mine." That made Lisbon smile and she pressed her lips against his. They settled back down, content once more. "I do miss that blue cup," Jane said idly, "Everyone knew it was mine, not the bland white one."

She giggled. "I'll remember that." Her palm ran over his chest now as another memory came up. "I liked you in that vest."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I sense a fantasy?"

"I never said that."

"No but your eyes are telling me something," Jane replied. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Want me to put it in."

Now she grinned. "Tomorrow, you wear the vest and I'll fill you in on what I imagined doing to you on that couch at the CBI."

Now he was excited. "Hmmm, I'll wear the vest. You find that jersey you wore when we caught the shrink in your apartment."

"That was a while ago," Lisbon commented suggestively.

"Yes, and I was still a man back then," Jane replied. "You were dancing around your apartment with those bare legs and black panties."

"You saw my underwear!"

"Oh yes," Jane told her with a sly grin, "And you have no idea how much that memory kept me warm at night."

Lisbon blushed and shook her head. "I had no idea."

"Yes you did, you were taunting me with those dance moves, you wanted to see if I was attracted to you."

She didn't say anything for a moment, obviously embarrassed. "Well you didn't react."

"Not with you," Jane told her, "but I was so very, very tempted." He shrugged, "again, we were stupid and foolish."

"At least we learned our lesson," Lisbon commented.

"Just in the nick of time." He said. He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Go to sleep, we both need it."

Lisbon nodded and rested her head back on his chest, now she was able to close her eyes and let herself drift. Jane would do the same but a little later, he needed to feel her sleep against him for a few minutes. Just another reminder that he was here with the woman he loved safe in his arms.

What a wonderful place to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you liked it. I've got exams next week but I'll be going home after that so expect some updates over Christmas!


End file.
